


Really?

by awkwardjazzy



Series: NCT Fics [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Ibecallinu: MarkHaesassyass: Haechan
literally a fic where mark tries and fails at getting Haechan...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would be Mark in this situation tbh. Enjoy!

 

4/9/16

 

**Ibecallinu:**

So what I mean to say is, I want to know all of you

 

**Haesassyass:**

Really Mark? Seventeen lyrics?

 

**Ibecallinu:**

I’ll sing to you u hoo, I’ll sing to you u hoo

 

**Haesassyass:**

…

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Even if my lips are dry

 

**Haesassyass:**

Can you not…

 

**Ibecallinu:**

I need to say this baby

 

**Haesassyass:**

StAph

 

**Ibecallinu:**

I adore you

 

**Haesassyass:**

...no

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Enough to get dizzy

 

**Haesassyass:**

Please

 

**Ibecallinu:**

You’re so pretty it’s selfish

 

**Haesasyass:**

I will block you…

 

**Ibecallinu:**

...tough crowd….

* * *

 

_ 4/26/16 _

 

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Saying I love you with words might not be enough

 

**Haesassyass:**

???

 

**Ibecallinu:**

But still I will confess to you today

 

**Haesassyass:**

What the actual fuck?

 

**Ibecallinu:**

I wanna be with you~

 

**Haesassyass:**

You’ve got to be kidding me….

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Always from a step behind you

 

**Haesassyass:**

Staph…

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Don’t forget there’s a person who will protect you

 

**Haesassyass:**

I hate you…

 

**Ibecallinu:**

After I met you I found something to do

 

**Haesassyass:**

It’s four in the morning…

Correction it’s five in the morning*

Go to sleep you dick

Stop..

I’m just kidding… {Error not sent} [retry?] (No)

I love you {Error not sent} [retry?] (No)

Please love me? {Error not sent} [retry?] (No)

 

**Ibecallinu:**

It is to make you smile all day

Every single day

…

 

**Haesassyass:**

I will punch you…

Right in your dick…

Why are you right next to me?

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Go to sleep.   
  


**Haesassyass:**

Whatever…

Cuddle me? {Error not sent} [retry?] (No)

 

* * *

_ 5/29/16 _

 

 

**Ibecallinu:**

If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cutecumber.

 

**Haesassyass:**

No

 

**Ibecallinu:**

I stopped with the lyrics!

 

**Haesassyass:**

This is worse…

Bye…

 

**Ibecallinu:**

…

Dayum…

* * *

 

_ 5/30/16 _

 

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Do you believe in love at first sight?

 

**Haesassyass:**

No…

 

**Ibecallinu:**

So..

Should I walk by again?

 

**Haesassyass:**

Go die in a hole…

* * *

 

_ 6/6/16 _

 

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Is your name google?

 

**Haesassyass:**

Lee Minhyung…

IS2G

If you don’t STFU….

I will stab you…

With a rusty nail

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Because you’re the answer to everything I’m searching for….

 

**Haesassyass:**

…

*blushes* {Error not sent} [retry?] (No)

* * *

_ 6/7/16 _

 

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Do you have a bandaid?

I need one.

 

**Haesassyass:**

Yeah, why?

 

**Ibecallinu:**

I fell for you ;)

 

**Haesassyass:**

Goodbye Minhyung….

* * *

 

_ 6/8/16 _

 

 

**Ibecallinu:**

If you were a laser, you’d be set on stunning

 

**Haesassyass:**

…

 

**Ibecallinu:**

You look lost

 

**Haesassyass:**

???

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Because heaven is so far away

 

**Haesassyass:**

Do you google these?

You can’t be making them up….

Your brain isn’t big enough.

 

**Ibecallinu:**

…

ROOD

* * *

 

_ 6/9/16 _

 

 

**Ibecallinu:**

You must be a thief

 

**Haesassyass:**

I swear to god Minhyung

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Because you stole my heart…

 

**Haesassyass:**

Boi… 

* * *

_ 6/10/16 _

 

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Are you a magician?

 

**Haesassyass:**

I’m so done…

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Because whenever I look at you everything else disappears

 

**Haesassyass:**

You know what else will disappear?

 

**Ibecallinu:**

???

 

**Haesassyass:**

Me if you don’t stfu

 

**Ibecallinu:**

…

* * *

 

_ 6/12/16 _

 

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Do you have a watch?

 

**Haesassyass:**

Mhm. 

 

**Ibecallinu:**

I want to know how long it took me to fall in love with you.

 

**Haesassyass:**

BOI….

STAPH...I

I FEEL 

SO ATTACKED   
STOP

Annoying.

Me.

I love you…. {Error not sent} [retry?] (No)

* * *

 

_ 6/13/16 _

 

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Are you a camera?

 

**Haesassyass:**

..please…

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Because every time I look at you I smile.

 

**Haesassyass:**

...I know

 

**Ibecallinu:**

I’ve been caught?

 

**Haesassyass:**

Red handed

 

**Ibecallinu:**

*blushes*

 

**Haesassyass:**

*facepalms*

* * *

 

_ 6/215/16 _

 

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Did you die recently?

 

**Haesassyass:**

Boi…

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Because you look like an angel to me…

 

**Haesassyass:**

Did you just…?

* * *

_ 6/20/16 _

 

 

**Haesassyass:**

I swear…

You annoy me

Why?

Why me?

There are five other members in the group

 

**Ibecallinu:**

It’s not my fault I fell in love with you

 

**Haesassyass:**

Bitch please

 

**Ibecallinu:**

You’re the one that tripped me

 

**Haesassyass:**

I love you 

 

**Ibecallinu:**

What?

 

**Haesassyass:**

I.

Love.

You.

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Really?

Wait…

Really?

 

**Haesassyass:**

Yes

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Boi finally!

Have my charms finally worked??

 

**Haesassyass:**

No…

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Oh…

* * *

_ 10/21/16 _

 

 

**Ibecallinu:**

The letter x scares me

 

**Haesassyass:**

???

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Because I never want to be yours

 

**Haesassyass:**

I swear to god

I will dump your ass….

Right now….

 

**Ibecallinu:**

Valor is red

Mystic is blue

Just like poke gyms

I hope nobody steals you

 

**Haesassyass:**

I love you

 

**Ibecallinu:**

I love you too!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos much appreciated. Don't hold back, no matter how harsh you feel they are okay? I need to know what I should and shouldn't do with my writing so be as brutal and blunt as possible, thank you. Thanks again for reading my crappy fic!  
> ~Stay Beautiful


End file.
